Just a touch of Angel dust
by Queeny Daria Strange
Summary: Autour de Bella Swan, vampires, anges et archanges gravitent. Travaillant pour l'un d'entre eux, l'un des plus terrifiants, elle se doit d'en chasser un autre. Une nouvelle mission qui peut se révéler plus dangereuse qu'un pacte avec le diable...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer et Chasseuse de vampires à Nalini Singh, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

C'est une histoire plus fantastique que l'univers de Twilight, les humains vivent en communauté avec les vampires, les anges et les Archanges. Ce livre m'a vraiment plus et m'a donnée envie de lire et/ou relire de la Bit-Lit. J'ai décidé de vous faire partager cette histoire, je préviens que j'ai prévu quelques changements, elle sera refait à ma sauce sinon je vois pas l'intérêt de l'écrire ^^ . Je vous conseille fortement de lire l'histoire originale c'est vraiment une pure merveille.

Le titre est un hommage à une auteur et amie que j'apprécie **LexLina** qui est traductrice/créatrice de la fiction _**Juste une pincée de poussière de fée**_. Je lui avais promis depuis quelques mois ^^ LA VOICI ENFIN! Je remercie** Popolove** et** Jurassik-in-Twilight** ainsi qu**'Imagine-Twilight** a m'avoir pousser à la publier. En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication, normalement il sera assez régulier, ayant des chapitres d'avance ^^

Je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas ^^

**Résumé : Autour de Bella Swan, vampires, anges et archanges gravitent. Travaillant pour l'un d'entre eux, l'un des plus terrifiants, elle se doit d'en chasser un autre. Une nouvelle mission qui peut se révéler plus dangereuse qu'un pacte avec le diable...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Alors que les premières lueurs du jour filtraient à travers la baie vitrée de la Tour des Anges, Bella Swan admirait la vue de l'archange de New-York. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui, deux semaines plus tôt, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, elle appréciait d'autant plus la vue. Ses ailes d'une blancheur immaculée étaient éclairées en contre jour par les flammes, accentuant par la même occasion la couleur cuivrée de ses cheveux. Son corps sculpté dans le marbre ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon noir. Cette vision damnée lui donnait envie de tout oublier, Elle ne voulait être que Bella et non la chasseuse au service de l'archange le plus dangereux de New-York, Edward, oublier la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir et retourner sous les draps, afin de sentir de nouveau, la puissance qu'il avait en lui.

**- « Je suis sérieuse Edward, ne te balade pas en tuant des personnes en notre nom. »**

**- « Tu as fait ton choix, petite chasseuse. » **Lui rappela-t-il impassible.

Bien qu'elle voulait lui rappeler que même si elle avait fait le choix de coucher avec un Archange, cette décision ne lui donnait en aucun cas d'avantage de droit, mais sa réponse mourut sur ses lèvres tant elle fut submergée par un souvenir.

_Viens ici...petite chasseuse...goûte..._Susurra une voix dans sa tête.

**- « Bella. »** Rappela Edward d'un ton sec.

Le ton employé la ramena au présent sous des yeux scrutateurs. S'éclaircissant la gorge, elle n'osa pas le regarder.

**- « Heureuse qu'on ****ait**** réglé ça. » **Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

**- « A**** quoi pensais-tu ? » **Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

**- « On lit encore dans mes pensées Archange. » **Répondit-elle acerbe.

**- « Isabella... » **Menaça-t-il.

**- « Je ne suis pas prête à te le dire. » **Soupira-t-elle.

Regardant par la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Elle se leva rapidement en ignorant toujours le regard d'Edward sur elle. Elle enfila son pantalon cargo noir et son sweat, les températures ayant dû chuter à cause de la pluie.

**- « Je vais y aller, en espérant q****ue la pluie n'ait pas détruit les traces de Caius. Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en apprendre plus sur lui ? »** Demanda-t-elle,

**- « Tu n'es qu'une humaine Bella. »** Répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait.

**- « Je ne suis pas que ça et tu le sais. » **Acheva-t-elle d'une voix où suintait l'énervement.

Posant ses mains sur la poitrine nue d'Edward, elle attendit qu'il baisse la tête pour lui voler un baiser. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de Bella, sa poigne la mettant en garde

**- « La lune de miel est finie ? »**

Le visage d'Edward ne reflétait aucune expression, elle avait bien devant elle l'Archange de New-York dans toute sa splendeur.

**- « Le temps est encore brumeux. Cela devrait t'aider à le traquer. »**

Se reculant de lui, elle fixait sa poitrine, réfléchissant à son travail. Si lui avait revêtu son costume de L'archange, à elle de vêtir celui qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, celui d'une traqueuse de vampire.

**- « Il n'aime pas le froid, n'est-ce-pas ? »**

**- « Surtout après un excès, comme tous les vampires ! » **Répondant ainsi à sa question rhétorique.

**- « Encore une fois, il n'est pas un vampire ! Qu'est ce qu'est devenu Caius ? » **Demanda-t-elle.

**- « Il est devenu un Ange de sang, une véritable abomination, ****une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû**** se produire. »** Lui apprit-il furieux.

Alors qu'elle voyait des images défiler dans son esprit, lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait découvert lors de ses recherches, elle s'approcha et se mit derrière lui, caressant ses ailes au niveau de l'un de ses biceps,

**- Je sens définitivement que les effets de l'orgasme sont en****train de se dissiper.** Marmonna-t-elle, la tête en appui sur son omoplate, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance de la pièce.

* * *

><p><em>Alors verdict! J'attends avec impatience de vos nouvelles! ^^<em>

_Je sais que c'est assez vague mais faites moi confiance tout sera expliquer quand il le faudra ^^_

_On se revoit bientôt _

_Amicalement, Daria_


	2. Chapitre 01

**Disclaimer** : Twilight appartient a Stephenie Meyer et Chasseuse de vampires à Nalini Singh, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un léger contre temps nommée Kaena, mon chat qui s'est amusé un soir avec la première version du chapitre! J'ai du le recommencer

Puis après j'ai voulu écrire un oneshot à ma superbe glandeuse pro, LexLina. Ouai j'adore raconte ma vie... ^^

Je suis vraiment émue, **35 reviews** pour le prologue ! Vous m'avez vraiment gatée !

Je vous remerciement sincèrement. Si je vous ai donnée envie de lire le livre, j'en suis heureuse !

Je vous remercie aussi les mises en alertes et en favoris mais aussi les anonymes : **Hellenee (Ma Bébilité), 7Nina7, Jakebellaedward, Alo, BellaD, TheLemonRepertoire, EdwardMasen, BellaCullen, Edwardxbella, Didine16, Ola et Lilo_O Dark **_**(merci à toi pour ton soutien)**_

Je remercie **Popolove** pour avoir corrigée rapidement ce chapitre._**  
><strong>_

Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas en espérant que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 01<strong>

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Marchant d'un pas mesuré dans les rues sordides du Bronx, Bella Swan suivait l'odeur acre du vampire qu'elle traquait. Le club vers lequel elle se dirigeait _« Le Twilight »_, se trouvait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, en contre bas dans la rue. L'enseigne clinquante des néons rouges était allumée, signe plutôt évident de son ouverture. Ce club était connu pour être un repaire de vampire, ayant l'envie de sang frais et d'autres sensations comme les plaisirs charnels. Bella savait que sa cible s'y trouverait. Comme tout vampire qui débarque sur le sol new-yorkais, espérant fuir leur pacte, il ne dérogera pas à la règle. Un vampire n'est pas plus intelligent qu'un être humain même si on a tendance à croire l'inverse. Bien au contraire, derrière la panoplie du vampirisme, de l'attrait de l'immortalité, un vampire reste un homme avec des besoins, certes légèrement différents. Il suffit juste de remplacer la bonne bouffe qui joue au yo-yo avec votre cholestérol par une bonne rasade de sang frais.

Resserrant les pans de sa veste style officier, le visage à moitié caché par sa capuche, Bella se tapissait dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, donnant une vue parfaite sur l'entrée du club. Plus qu'à attendre qu'il daigne sortir. Voilà ce qui était le plus contraignant dans son travail : l'attente. Les vampires et autres entités surnaturelles n'ont pas la même notion du temps que l'être humain. Peut être parce qu'ils ont l'éternité devant eux contrairement aux humains, puis faire le métier de Bella, chasser les vampires raccourcissait largement l'espérance de vie. Tu avais plus de chances d'être retrouvé la jugulaire arrachée que grabataire. Avec un peu de chance, tu finissais souvent courbaturé.

_« Oui les courbatures sont choses courantes dans son métier »_ Songea Bella.

Deux bonnes heures étaient passées, aucun signe de vie de sa cible, pourtant elle savait qu'il était là. Bella étira son dos, le poids de ses armes sur son holster commençait à se faire sentir.

Alors qu'elle fixait l'entrée du club, une douce odeur, riche, exotique, un peu sauvage vint embaumer l'espace réduit de la ruelle. Bella se retourna rapidement, une main sur la garde d'une de ses dagues. Ses yeux marron aux reflets dorés scrutaient la pénombre de l'impasse avec attention. Elle se retrouva seule mais elle se sentit quand même épiée face à un chat qui se roulait par terre, en attente de caresses.

**-Merde.** Rigola t elle, doucement, ses muscles se détendirent. **Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?** Marmonna-t-elle en se baissant pour se masser le mollet. **J'aurais bien d'une a****ugmentation.**

Malgré la distance qui sépara Bella de sa cible, elle le sentit dès qu'il avait franchi la porte. Son odeur acre toujours aussi forte, il sentait la sueur et le sexe. Son vampirisme n'était pas encore à un stade avancé pour faire fondre la graisse qui l'enveloppait. Bella lui donna deux ans pas plus.

La cible était là, mâchouillant un cigare, se ventant au téléphone d'être enfin un vampire, qu'il n'obéirait jamais à un ange, il préférait mourir que d'écouter un homme avec des ailes et qui avait sûrement plus de plumes coincées dans le cul que dessus.

_« Il pensait vraiment échapper à un contrat avec eu__x __? Quel sombre crétin » _Pensa Bella.

Si un vampire n'était pas plus intelligent qu'un humain, les anges l'étaient assurément. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne, les anges ont toujours fait partie de l'histoire, il y a bien longtemps on croyait qu'ils étaient des dieux. Même s'ils vivent en communauté parmi les humains, ils se sentent bien supérieurs à la race humaine. Même si ça tuait Bella de l'avouer, ils étaient bien supérieurs à eux, à bien des niveaux. Plus forts, plus beaux, plus mystiques, presque irréels.

S'avançant vers lui, Bella baissa sa capuche, ses cheveux dégringolèrent en une longue cascade brune. Son long manteau flottait derrière elle à chaque pas qui la ramenait auprès de sa cible. Elle aurait pu être reconnue s'il était un vampire du coin, mais il avait un accent étranger. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il devait retourner illico presto en Australie, son maître l'attendait de pied ferme à Sydney.

**-Hey, beau gosse.** Aguicha-t-elle en arrivant près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Pris par surprise, il dévoila ses canines, faisant aussi tomber son téléphone portable.

_Oui tu pourras être tendu, les nerfs à vifs quand tu conna__îtras l'ampleur de ta punition._ Se moqua mentalement Bella.

**-Désolée, vous auriez du feu ?** Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il ramassait son téléphone tout en évaluant Bella du regard.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son comportement, un léger sourire timide. Elle savait ce qu'il voyait en elle : la victime parfaite. Une jolie jeune femme seule, des longs chevexu bruns, un visage en forme de cœur agréable à regarder, des lèvres pleines et sensuelles. Des yeux marron qui pourraient être comparés à du chocolat. En somme une jeune femme qui ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche.

**-Bien sûr, chérie.** Répondit-il, en souriant chaleureusement, essayant d'être séduisant.

Alors qu'il mit la main dans sa poche pour attraper son briquet, Bella en profita pour passer derrière lui, empoignant l'une de ses dagues. Elle le poignarda jusqu'à la garde, à quelques millimètres de sa moelle épinière avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

**-Tut tut tut... Ne bouge pas, tu te sectionneras la moelle épinière ****au moindre geste brusque. J'ai pas envie de te porter jusqu'à la voiture.** Susurra-t-elle au niveau de son oreille.

Les yeux du vampire étaient haineux, Bella pouvait sentir sa colère qui émanait de lui par vague. Au lieu de hurler et d'essayer de se dégager de sa prise, il resta sagement immobile, peut être sentait-il vraiment la lame près de sa moelle épinière. Il se savait pris au piège, il ne guérirait pas assez vite pour s'enfuir.

**-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt me le planter dans le cœur, chasseuse ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix atone, croyant qu'il avait affaire à une débutante.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Elle eut plutôt envie de planter ses dagues dans le cœur du conteur stupide du XVe siècle, qui avait inventé cette fable. Un vampire ne mourait pas quand on lui transperçait le cœur, ni quand on lui fait manger de l'ail. Son organe pouvait facilement se régénérer et l'autre donnait seulement une mauvaise haleine.

**-Ton maître s'en chargera, crois moi.** Répondit-elle en rigolant franchement.

Le visage du vampire reflétait bien la peur qui l'habitait, ses traits s'étaient figés d'angoisse. Bella aurait pu être désolée pour lui s'il n'avait pas fait de victime dans sa fuite. Il avait égorgé quatre personnes. Le visage du vampire perdit ses dernières couleurs en attendant le rire et la dernière remarque de Bella.

**-Tu as raison d'avoir peur, il n'y a pas pire qu'un ange en colère.**

Elle le fit avancer, remontant les quelques rues qu'elle avait parcourues quelques heures avant, tout en maintenant bien sa dague. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du côté passager de sa voiture, elle se décida d'ouvrir le coffre. Après tout, Monsieur King avait autorisé la maltraitance et toute autre méthode pour arriver à bout de ce renégat. Un voyage à l'arrière n'était pas des plus agréables à vivre avec une dague plantée au milieu du dos. Mais c'était moins dangereux que de l'avoir à côté de soi. Le métier de chasseur de vampires était peut être étroitement lié avec l'attitude d'un suicidaire, mais Bella préférait ne pas prendre ce risque, elle se voulait saine et sauve.

S'assurant qu'il était quand même bien installé, aussi bien qu'on peut l'être les mains entravées et la dague toujours bien en place. Bella contacta le chef de sécurité de Monsieur King. Le choix du lieu ou elle devrait livrer le coli était sans surprise.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Bella franchit les contrôles et fut dirigée vers le tarmac d'un terrain d'aviation privé. L'équipe chargée d'escorter le vampire l'attendait à côté d'un jet privé. Bella passa devant eux sans leur accorder le moindre regard, toute son attention sur sa cible qu'elle venait de sortir du coffre. Elle l'escorta jusqu'à une large caisse se trouvant à l'arrière de l'appareil.

**-Entre.** Ordonna-t-elle froidement en resserrant la garde de son arme.

Elle pouvait sentir la terreur qui l'animait, chaque pore de sa peau suintait. Désespérément, il essaya de capter le regard de Bella, l'implorant.

**-Désolée. Tu as tué trois femmes et un enfant, ça fait pencher la balance du mauvais côté.** Répondit-elle à sa requête silencieuse.

Alors qu'il montait dedans, dos à elle, faisant bien attention à éviter les gestes brusques. Bella regarda le chef de sécurité qui l'avait suivie, elle préféra garder pour elle ses dernières recommandations, ça ne lui servirait à rien de lui dire que la dague devait être retirée doucement, il risquerait des lésions au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, mais cela allait faire sûrement partie de son châtiment. Bella ne comprenait pas ce genre de personnes, prêtes à tout pour vivre éternellement, à boire du sang - même s'il y a longtemps qu'elle n'était plus croyante - et à se perdre dans la damnation.

Voilà ce que faisait Bella Swan, elle n'éradiquait pas les vampires sur terre, pas de pieux dans le cœur. Elle les traquait, les enfermait dans des caissons et les renvoyait à leurs maîtres, les anges. Elle se contentait de les ramener à leur vie d'esclaves. Elle n'était en rien responsable. Après tout, ils savaient à quoi ils s'engageaient en envoyant une requête pour devenir immortels, cent ans de loyaux services auprès de leurs créateurs.

**-Il est prêt à partir.** Déclara-t-elle en cadenassant la caisse sous le regard du chef de sécurité.

**-Pas de blessure importante. Impressionnant.** Commenta-t-il pensivement en évaluant du regard, tout en lui tendant une enveloppe.

**-C'est pour ça que le Talamasca**_**(*)**_** a été payé, le ramener en un seul morceau.** Répondit Bella.

Si on a toujours connu les anges, les archanges et leurs esclaves les vampires, l'organisation Le Talamasca est restée longtemps dans l'ombre. Étudiant secrètement l'histoire de ces êtres aux ailes flamboyantes, de ces vampires qu'ils ont pour cours sans jamais intervenir dans leur existence. Leur devise, un peu vieillotte était _« Chercheurs du paranormal, nous observons et nous sommes t__oujours là »._

Puis un jour, elle dut s'affirmer, à cause d'une vague puissante et sanguinaire qui déferla sur la Terre. De simples spectateurs, constitués d'érudits, d'observateurs furent remplacés par des chasseurs, traquant des vampires, les renégats, atteints de furie sanguinaire. Cela peut paraître un peu « super héros », ce besoin de protéger l'espèce humaine du plus grand prédateur.

Elle haussa un sourcil, en vérifiant le contenu de l'enveloppe.

**-Le virement a été effectué sur votre compte comme conve****nu, Monsieur King a mis un bonus pour la capture rapide et sans blessure de Rosario. **Dit-il tout en l'étudiant.

-Remerciez Monsieur King de ma part pour sa générosité. Dit-elle en souriant, glissant l'enveloppe dans une des poches de sa veste.

Le garde inclina la tête tout en la regardant une nouvelle fois. Son regard aurait pu la mettre mal à l'aise mais elle ne décela qu'une pointe de questionnement, un certain intérêt mais rien de personnel.

**-Monsieur King souhaite autre chose ? Que je me lance à la ****poursuite d'un autre vampire ?** Questionna Bella.

**-Non, un de ses amies requiert vos services.** Répondit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe, celle ci était scellée.

**-Le rendez vous est à huit heures, demain matin. Tout est réglé avec le Talamasca. Un acompte à ****été versé. Je ne dois pas préciser que votre présence est obligatoire, qu'aucun retard n'est permis.** Continua-t-il en souriant.

**-En effet, pas obligé de préciser. Où est le rendez-vous ?**

**-Manhattan.** Répondit-il en riant doucement en voyant le visage crispé de la chasseuse.

Bella sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, ou comme toute entité surnaturelle, ce simple mot suffisait à indiquer l'adresse du lieu de rendez-vous. Si les vampires répondaient aux anges eux même avaient une hiérarchie. Bella savait qui se trouvait au sommet, les archanges, les vrais immortels, les plus puissants de ce monde.

Bella essaya de se raisonner, aussi puissant fût-il, Monsieur King avait peu de chance de connaître un archange. À grande peine, elle fit taire cette peur irrationnelle qui l'habitait. Même si elle admirait de loin les anges, vus de son appartement, elle ne voulait en aucun cas les approcher. Une fois, elle avait croisé la route d'un ange et cela avait suffi. Ses poings se serrèrent, faisant blanchir ses jointures, essayant de retenir le flot de ses souvenirs.

**-Il y a un problème ? **Questionna le vampire à ses côtés, faisant sursauter Bella.

**-Aucun. Présentez mes salutations à Monsieur King, je vous prie.** Répondit rapidement Bella, en soupirant de soulagement.

Même si elle avait envie d'ouvrir l'enveloppe scellée, elle attendit d'être chez elle pour le faire. Son appartement était situé en bas de Manhattan. Comme pour touts chasseurs il était un havre de paix et de luxe. En y rentrant elle envoya valser ses bottes, ses armes ainsi que ses vêtements, en allant directement vers la salle de bain. Outre le besoin de d'enlever l'odeur nauséabonde du vampire qu'elle avait traqué cette nuit, elle avait grandement besoin de se détendre sous l'eau bouillante, chassant ainsi la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre.

À peine sortie, elle enclencha son répondeur qui lui disait qu'elle avait deux messages. L'un était d'Angela, sa meilleure amie et chef du Talamasca, lui demandant si sa mission s'était bien passée et si elle pouvait la recontacter. L'autre était de Jacob, un amérindien qui était aussi chasseur.

Elle n'écouta pas le second message, trop prise par sa curiosité, elle déchira l'enveloppe. Le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe était épais, le filigrane élégant mais le nom en haut de la feuille et en signature était suffisamment terrifiant pour la faire frissonner de peur.

**« Je serais enchanté que vous vous joigniez à moi pour le petit déjeuner. Huit heures. Edward »**

L'adresse n'était pas indiquée, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il suffisait qu'elle lève les yeux de la lettre, pour regarder l'imposante tour au centre de Manhattan, surnommée _« La tour de l'Archange »_. Machinalement, elle porta à ses lèvres, le café qu'elle s'était préparée en sortant de la douche, elle regarda sans vraiment les voir, les anges décoller et atterrir de la tour. Son estomac se révulsa à l'idée que demain elle serait la haut, non en compagnie d'un ange mais bien face à un archange, dont la réputation le précède : Edward, l'un des plus terrifiants.

* * *

><p><em>(*) Talamasca, clin d'œil à Anne Rice, connu pour sa célèbre saga sur les vampires, avec le charismatique Lestat.<em>

Alors j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je sais qu'on a pas avancé dans l'histoire mais il fallait vraiment passer par la. C'est un univers assez inhabituel donc voila! Mais promis l'action arrive rapidement! Par contre pour le chapitre suivant, il tardera un peu...mais légèrement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je veux juste participer au concours **ATAM, _Autre temps, autre moeurs_** de Pichou et d'emy. Ainsi que celui organisé par le répertoire**_ StarBucKs-TwiLiGhT_,_ les 7 péchés capitaux,_** dont je fait partie. Je n'oublie pas non plus **Bella Swan Patronne Tyrannique**! Mon dieu j'ai pas mal de boulot mais promis je fais vite, de toute façon j'ai pas le choix j'ai deux tyrans derrière mes fesses!

Amicalement, Daria.


	3. Chapitre 02

**Disclaimer** : Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et Chasseuse de vampires à Nalini Singh, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Hey! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, oui oui j'ai quelques jours de retard je pense même si je donne pas vraiment de date de publication ^^. Enfin bref je vais faire court et vous laissez déguster ce chapitre. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewer, mise en alerte et en favoris! Sans oublier les anonymes : **Lilo_O Dark** _(tant de compliment, j'en rougis ^^)_, **Ola **_(j'espère que tu appréciera le moment Edward/Bella ^^)_, **Pau **et **Al**.

Je remercie ma geek **Lex Lina aka Wickedly Wicked** d'avoir pris de son temps pour corrigé le chapitre, malgré toutes mes taquineries et mon mauvais fond parce que je m'attaque aux personnes âgées. Je vous conseille sa nouvelle fiction, une vrai petite merveille **_Under the gun_**, mais aussi la délirante fiction **_Le café des princes_**. J'allais oublier _**Wicked Witch**_ et son Edward empotée mais trop mignon.

Bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02<strong>

Dire que la nuit de Bella avait été courte, serait un doux euphémisme. Elle l'avait passée à se retourner sans cesse dans ses draps, alternant rêves et cauchemars. Elle essayait vainement de repousser ces mauvais rêves qui la hantaient depuis ces dix sept dernières années, bercés par la voix rocailleuse d'un homme.

_Viens ici...petite chasseuse...goûte...goûte... _Susurra-t-il, suivi d'un rire hystérique.

La peur qui se frayait un chemin le long de son épine dorsale quant à sa prochaine rencontre n'aidait en rien à la calmer. A bout de nerf, elle décida d'appeler Angela, directrice du Talamasca _(1)_ et amie à ses heures perdues. Cette dernière décrocha à la première tonalité.

**- J'attendais ton appel en début de soirée, non à cinq heures du matin.** Gronda une voix féminine.

Encore sous la coupe de ses songes mouvementés, Bella serra le combiné pour contenir son énervement. Rien de pire qu'une femme privée de ses heures de sommeil, surtout quand cette femme en question s'appelle Bella Swan, connue pour son tempérament de feu.

**- Angie, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi que je rêve, que je suis en plein cauchemar, que je ne vais pas travailler pour le compte d'un archange...Je ne peux pas...** Dit-elle, prise de tremblement.

Le silence plana quelques secondes entre les deux interlocutrices, ce qui était un fait extrêmement rare, connaissant leurs personnalités respectives. Angela Webber était connue pour être une excellente chasseuse, dotée un vocabulaire cru. Une langue de vipère aussi acérée que la lame de la dague de Bella. Toujours impassible, c'est pour cela qu'elles s'entendaient si bien, elles avait de nombreux points communs. Pourtant à cette heure là, à des années lumières de ce qu'Angela était, elle tenait soudainement de l'ado mal à l'aise.

**- Bell's, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire non.** Répondit-elle d'une voix douce, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu te faire ? Te tuer ? **Répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

**- Probablement. **Murmura Angela. **Son laquais de vampire a bien précisé qu'il te voulait. Toi et pas un autre chasseur. Il a même ajouté qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on lui dise non et sous entendu qu'on n'avait pas le choix.**

**- Tu as essayé ?** Coupa sèchement Bella.

Si l'une avait opter pour être raisonnable, l'autre se montrait vraiment de mauvaise foi. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de Bella, Angela décida de jouer le même jeu que son amie. Au diable la gentillesse, le ton doucereux et compatissant. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

**- Accorde-moi plus de crédit, Isabella. **Gronda Angie.

Bella grimaça, comprenant qu'elle avait été trop loin. Jamais Angela n'utilisait son prénom en entier. Se laissant aller sur les coussins du canapé, elle regarda dehors, en direction de la Tour.

**- Quel est le job ?** Finit-elle par demander, après une minute de silence.

**- Je ne sais pas.** Répondit Angela doucement, comprenant que Bella sera plus compréhensive maintenant. Le job habituel, je suppose. Tu te pointe au rendez-vous, tu finis par le traquer et tu ramènes ce fumier par la peau des fesses.

Bella resta bien silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi un archange avait besoin de son aide. Aussi impensable que cela peut l'être, il n'y avait rien de plus puissant qu'un archange. Ils étaient souvent comparés ou même pris pour des dieux, il y a fort longtemps de cela. Synonyme de force, de puissance et même de cruauté, un archange n'avait besoin de personne. Alors en quoi elle pouvait bien l'aider ?

**- Bell's, tu t'es endormie ?** Demanda Angela. **Tu rêve de ton archange ?** Charria-t-elle.

**- Cela ressemblerait plutôt à un cauchemar.** Grommela Bella, qui ne quittait pas des yeux un ange qui préparait son atterrissage sur la fameuse Tour de l'Archange.

Son cœur marqua un temps d'arrêt quand ses ailes se déployèrent avec grâce pour freiner sa descente. Entendre le rire d'Angela à sa répartie, aurait du faire rire cette dernière mais elle était trop consciente de la peur qui la tenaillait.

**- Est-ce qu'il t'a donné une raison pour laquelle il me voulait ?** Finit-elle par demander.

Bella avait besoin savoir, cela la rassurerait peut être.

**- En autre, il a dit qu'Edward voulait le meilleur. Tu es la meilleure Bella. Tu n'aurais jamais dû découper à la scie circulaire tous ces renégats !** Rigola Angie. **Tu es aussi connue que la légende du barbier de Fleet Street. Tu es la nouvelle Sweeney** _(2)_ ! Continua-telle hilare avant de raccrocher.

Tel un mantra, Bella se répétait constamment « Je suis la meilleure ». Même si la peur était la, tapie dans l'ombre de ses pas, la discussion avec Angela l'avait légèrement rassurée. Elle allait prendre cela comme une simple mission, rien de plus. Elle traquerait et renverra illico presto le petit rebelle, que se soit pour le compte d'un archange ou pas, cela ne changera strictement rien et, elle reprendra tranquillement sa petite vie.

Alors qu'elle attendait sagement le taxi au pied de son immeuble, une moto rutilante s'arrêta près d'elle. Elle la reconnu tout de suite, ainsi que son passager, se retenant à grande peine de rouler des yeux. Bien sur, il fallait se douter que les Parques décideraient de lui pourrir sa journée, comme si le fait de rencontrer un archange ne suffisait pas, elle devait absolument croiser Jacob, un autre chasseur. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle connaissait l'amérindien, leurs routes s'étaient plusieurs fois croisées au cours de leurs missions, pourtant on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis, ou même s'ils arrivaient à s'apprécier.

**- Tu ne m'as pas rappelé.** Dit-il en guise de salutation.

Quand il eut enlevé son casque, faisant cascader ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules, cette fois ci, Bella roula des yeux, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, il l'avait charriée, trouvant hilarant les petites habitudes féminines qu'avait Bella. Pour lui, elle était loin d'être une vraie femme, de celles qui aiment la mode, ou passer des heures devant leurs miroirs à se pomponner. Il prétextait toujours comme excuse que, même après avoir connu Bella comme lui l'avait connu, on ne pouvait pas vraiment voir sa féminité. Faut dire que ce jour là avait grandement fait défaut à Bella. Elle était vêtue, comme a l'accoutumée, d'un pantalon cargo noir et de son éternel pull noir. Sa lèvre était fendue et, un beau bleu avait commencé à a se former au niveau de sa mâchoire. Puis la jeune femme jurait comme un charretier.

Mais, après chaque contrat effectué, Bella avait une habitude. Ce serait même plus un besoin, presque vital, de se nettoyer de cette crasse invisible. De faire disparaître l'odeur des vampires qui lui collait à la peau. Un vrai rituel.

Après une dernière moquerie, Bella lui avait alors rétorqué que même si Monsieur était plus grand qu'elle d'un bon mètre, qu'il était doté d'une carrure imposante faite de muscles aussi durs que du béton, il portait des cheveux longs qui lui donnaient un aspect plus qu'efféminé et qu'ensuite, ses cheveux noirs jais semblaient drôlement bien entretenus pour être honnêtes.

**- Bonjour à toi aussi.** Répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. **J'aurai pu te rappeler, si seulement j'avais écouté ton message.** Continua-t-elle, son sourire penaud face au regard noir de Jacob.

**- Je suis attendue Jacob, alors que me vaut cette visite bien matinale.** Finit-elle par demander.

**- J'ai appris pour ta nouvelle mission. Je veux y aller à ta place.** Répondit-il sérieusement sous le regard moqueur de Bella qui se retenait de rire.

**- Ok ! Elle est bien bonne ta blague mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.** Lui dit-elle en le contournant.

Il lui attrapa le bras, la ramenant vers lui. Bella se figea en sentant la pression de ses doigts sur son bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une prise pour lui tordre le bras afin qu'il la lâche. Elle sentit une odeur familière, riche et exotique, comme celle qu'elle avait sentie dans cette ruelle hier soir, mais plus forte, plus prononcée. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle guetta les alentours, il n'y avait personne dans la rue, à part eux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle renifla l'air, l'odeur y était encore présente, elle savait que ce n'était pas l'odeur du métisse à ses côté. Mettant ses pensées de côté, elle foudroya Jacob du regard.

**- Lâche-moi, tout de suite.** Grogna-t-elle, hargneuse.

Bella détestait qu'on la touche, qu'on empiète son espace personnel. Ses prunelles incandescentes rencontrèrent celles de Jacob, qui la regardait, impassible.

**- Tu ne comprends pas petite sotte. On parle d'un archange, pas de n'importe qui, Edward. Tu n'étais pas là quand on a ramassé le vampire qu'il a suspecté de l'avoir trahi. Il était agonisant… Sa joue ne tenait plus que par les tendons. De la chair manquait par endroits et, ses os étaient broyés. Même si je déteste les vampires, j'ai eu pitié de lui.** Susurra-t-il avec hargne. **Tu veux être celle qu'on retrouve sur Time Square, le sceau flamboyant d'Edward sur le front, comme ce pauvre malheureux. **Acheva-t-il, toujours aussi furieux, lui retournant son regard avec la même intensité.

Bella lui rendit son regard. Furieuse contre lui, pour qui se prenait-il ? A croire qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une débutante. Elle est l'une des meilleures dans son domaine. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne, tout en le quittant pas des yeux. Elle se retenait vraiment de lui planter une de ses dagues dans la poitrine. Elle n'était plus une gamine, même plus une débutante. Si l'Archange désire qu'elle s'occupe de cette mission, s'il la juge capable, alors ce n'est pas un con arrogant comme Jacob qui allait l'en empêcher.

**- Il m'a engagée, pas toi sale cabot.** Rétorqua Bella. **Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais j'ai un rendez-vous.** Continua-t-elle en le poussant pour rejoindre le taxi qui l'attendait.

**- Tu es suicidaire Bella ! Ce n'est pas un vampire, ni un ange que tu va rencontrer ! Un putain d'archange !** Cria Jacob.

_« Oui Jacob, je suis peut être… suicidaire… J'ai déjà rencontré un archange… »_ Pensa Bella en claquant la porte du taxi après être monté.

**- Je suis la meilleure.** Marmonna-t-elle en quittant le taxi.

Sortant un billet de vingt dollars, elle se baissa et le déposa dans la main du chauffeur, tout en lui disant de garder la monnaie.

**- Merci ! Vous avez une grosse chasse qui s'annonce ?** demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

Bella ne lui demanda pas comment il avait deviné son métier sa tenue devait parler pour elle tout chasseur avait un long manteau noire, tombant jusqu'au mollet, avec de fine bande blanche au poignet et le long de la boutonnière. Mais il est surtout reconnaissable par l'écusson au niveau du cœur. Le symbole du Talamasca, la Croix. Semblable à un poignard, la branche la plus longue finissait en pointe, a cela s'ajoute un rond avec 6 branches, désignant les 6 points cardinaux. Elle est représentative de leur devise. Ils protègent les humains partout dans le monde.

**- Non, mais j'ai un pourcentage de chance élevé de faire face à la mort dans les heures qui viennent. Autant faire une bonne action et augmenter mes chances d'aller au paradis.** Répondit-elle.

Le chauffeur rigolait encore quand il la laissa sur le bord du trottoir devant la Tour de l'Archange, qui n'avait rien à envier à l'Empire State Building. Dès qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à l'entrée, directement elle les remarqua. Déformations professionnelles, sans aucun doute.

Plusieurs d'entre eux se tenaient sur les côtés de la tour, elle sentit qu'il y en avait une dizaine de cachés, déambulant parmi la foule. Un léger sourire moqueur se propagea sur ses lèvres, en les voyants habillés de costumes sombres, chemises blanches, coupe au carré, lunette noire et oreillettes discrètes qui complétaient l'effet du petit agent, copie conforme du FBI. Leurs odeurs intenses arrivaient au nez de Bella, qui confirmèrent l'hypothèse qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun avec celui qu'elle avait traqué hier. Ils étaient les gardiens de la tour de l'Archange et donc ils étaient à la fois intelligents et dangereux, extrêmement dangereux.

Les voyant là à la lumière du jour, sans partir en fumée, ni brillants de mille feux, Bella pensa encore à ces mythes adoptés par les producteurs de cinéma. Ils auraient pu être un gros avantage dans son métier. Mais non, malheureusement les vampires étaient capables de se promener de jour comme de nuit.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle marmonna une dernière fois _« Tu es une professionnelle. Tu es la meilleure. Tu peux le faire »_. Elle se mit alors à marcher vers l'entrée, essayant de faire abstraction des anges qui volaient au dessus de sa tête. Elle croisa un vampire, dont le visage lui semblait familier. Un visage anguleux, des pommettes hautes, un sourire carnassier un brin moqueur, le tout encadré par des cheveux bruns, taillé comme un ours, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où elle le connaissait. L'odeur du vampire tourbillonna autour d'elle comme une sinistre caresse insidieusement séduisante.

La démarche de Bella était assurée, on aurait dit une vraie femme d'affaire, enfin tout dépend du point de vue, alors qu'elle traversait le lobby, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le sol était recouvert de marbre d'un gris profond avec de fines veines d'or.

_« Comme exemple de richesse, de bon goût et d'intimidation subtile, Monsieur Edward l'Archange remporterait le premier prix haut la main »_ pensa Bella.

Personne ne remarqua à quel point elle était tendue d'être en présence d'autant de vampires. Surtout quand ces derniers lui sourient comme la jeune femme de l'accueil. Enfin jeune…tout dépend de la définition du mot jeune quand la notion de vampire est prise en compte. Physiquement certes, elle faisait jeune, elle n'avait même pas dû atteindre la trentaine. Mais son odeur florale lui donna bien 150 ans de plus.

**- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Rosalie. Je suis contente de faire votre connaissance.** Dit la vampire souriante, en guise de salutation, en lui tendant la main.

Bella la regarda quelques secondes, tout en fixant sa main, se demandant si réellement elle devait lui serrer. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'un chasseur a serrer la main d'un vampire ? Un siècle ? Un millénaire ? Le froncement de sourcils de son interlocutrice lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait guère ce genre d'impolitesse. Ne voulant pas commencer par avoir des ennuis, elle lui serra rapidement.

**- Merci.** Répondit Bella en dégageant sa main de la sienne, qui était glaciale.

Tous ses muscles se crispèrent. De nouveau, cette angoisse lui tenaillait le bas ventre alors que Rosalie ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle évaluait la chasseuse.

**- Je pensais que vous faisiez…plus peur en vrai… **Remarqua-t-elle en sortant de sa contemplation.

Bella se retint difficilement de grimacer. Si elle passait facilement pour une victime idéale avec son visage en forme de cœur, tout le monde pouvait la reconnaître dans la rue, enfin ce qui suivent ce crétin de Tyler Crowley. Il était connu pour être un pseudo chasseur. Il n'a vraiment que le titre. Il animait une émission sur la traque d'entité surnaturelle, plus particulièrement les vampires. Bella l'avait malencontreusement rencontré quand il avait eu la brillante idée d'infiltrer le centre du Talamasca, il y a quelques semaines.

**- Ne me dites pas que vous regarder **_**« La proie du chasseur »**_** ?** Demanda Bella.

Si le visage de Bella avait su rester impassible, on pouvait très bien percevoir le dégoût dans le ton de sa voix. Rosalie eut une grimace déconcertante, humaine aux yeux de Bella.

**- Si j'en ai bien peur. L'émission est tellement divertissante ! Tyler Crowley est un ancien chasseur de vampire !** S'extasia-t-elle en souriant.

_« Assurément et moi je suis la fée clochette, si lui est un chasseur »_ pensa Bella, sarcastique.

**- Vous vous attendiez à ce que je porte une grosse épée ?** Demanda Bella, légèrement moqueuse. C'était tellement ridicule ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que des dagues, cela passe plus inaperçu. **Vous êtes un vampire, vous devez savoir que rien n'est vrai dans ce « divertissement ».** Acheva Bella, en mimant les guillemets.

L'expression du visage de Rosalie se durcie, ses yeux bleus se foncèrent.

_« Oui, à bien des niveaux, tu peux paraître humaine »_ Pensa Bella, en voyant son expression. D'habitude, leurs visages sont lisses, rien ne trahit la neutralité de leur faciès, aucun indice sur ce qu'ils ressentent.

**- Vous semblez être sûre de vous pour affirmer que je suis une vampire. La plupart des gens ne le devine pas. **Accusa Rosalie d'une voix aussi dure que les traits de son visage.

**- J'ai beaucoup d'expérience.** Se contenta de dire Bella, en haussant les épaules, ne voulant rien révéler sur sa formation de chasseur, mais surtout garder pour elle une de ses remarques sarcastiques dont elle seule a le secret, du genre _« Tu donne bien le change avec les humains lambda qui n'arriveraient pas à différencier une huître d'un coquillage »_.

**- Je peux monter maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle en désignant de la tête l'ascenseur.

Bella regarda Rosalie lui sourire gentiment, son visage redevenu aussi chaleureux qu'au début. Si ce vampire, d'une beauté incroyable, capable de sensibilité pouvait traiter avec Edward, alors elle le pouvait aussi. Avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, elle se retourna vers Rosalie, prise d'une curiosité soudaine.

**- Comment est-il ?** Finit-elle par demander.

Si Bella n'étais pas aussi observatrice, elle n'aurait pas remarqué que son interlocutrice vacilla légèrement, décontenancée par sa question avant de se reprendre.

_« Décidément, vraiment pas humaine »_ Songea, de nouveau, Bella.

**- C'est...un Archange.** Finit-elle par dire, faute de mieux, pensant que cela décrivait parfaitement le comportement de son patron.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur ses paroles, où l'on pouvait entendre la peur mais aussi l'admiration dans sa voix. Comme l'avait déjà dit Bella, un archange était synonyme de plein de choses, rarement des compliments, plutôt des termes péjoratifs.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin à destination, le toit. Comme tout chasseur qui se respecte, Bella entreprit de regarder aux alentours, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre ombre, le moindre danger. Edward n'était pas la, le toit était désert. Une table était dressée pour le petit déjeuner au milieu d'un grand espace vide. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit, regardant par dessus. Grisée par la vue incroyable des anges qui s'envolaient de la Tour, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus qu'a tendre le bras pour toucher leurs ailes, aussi tentantes que le chant d'une sirène, tellement ils semblaient proche d'elle.

**- Attention.** Entendit-elle, derrière elle.

Bella fut étonnée par le ton surpris avec cette pointe de douceur dans sa voix rauque mais elle ne le montra pas, pas plus qu'elle ne sursauta. Elle avait senti le courant d'air dû à son arrivée silencieuse, elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, continuant à regarder émerveillée les ailes des anges en dessous d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir vampire, elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment on pouvait vendre son âme au diable pour en être un. C'était trop cher payé. Mais, en haut de cette tour, face à ce spectacle fascinant, elle pensa qu'elle aurait tout mis en œuvre pour avoir des ailes. Cette pensée la choqua au plus au point.

**- Est ce qu'ils me rattraperaient si je tombais ?** Demanda-t-elle, toujours rivée sur les ailes, refusant de regarder en direction de l'Archange.

**- S'ils sont d'humeur à le faire, cependant rare est l'humeur chevaleresque.** Répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Bella entendit clairement le froissement de ses ailes quand il décida de venir à ses côtés. Les anges n'étaient pas connus pour être chevaleresque avec les humains. Certes, ils vivaient parmi nous mais ils ne se mélangeaient pas. Ils se sentaient supérieurs, alors pourquoi se rabaisser à sauver une vie humaine ? Même si elle avait rendez-vous avec un archange.

**- Vous ne souffrez pas du vertige.** Constata-t-il.

La voix d'Edward apparu puissante aux oreilles de Bella, dotée d'un pouvoir absolu qui la terrifia. Elle fut étonnée par sa réponse, même sa voix lui paru normale alors que la peur la rongeait littéralement.

**- Non jamais. Je ne suis jamais retrouvée aussi haut.** Admit-elle.

**- Qu'en pensez-vous ?** Demanda-t-il, par pure politesse que par réel intérêt.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, bien décidée à l'affronter, elle se recula du bord pour lui faire face. Elle se figea sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ca. Il était « beau », même plus que beau, ce mot paraissait si faible. Bella leva les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'on comparait les archanges à des dieux tellement ils étaient magnifiques, aujourd'hui elle comprenait pourquoi. Ses yeux d'un vert si intense. C'est comme si mille et une émeraudes étaient représentées dans l'éclat de ses yeux. Soudain le vent balaya le toit, soulevant les mèches cuivrés de l'archange. Sous le soleil, ses cheveux avaient une couleur indéfinissable. Bella serra fortement ses mains en poings à cause d'une envie irrépressible de les caresser, ils avaient l'air tellement soyeux.

Encore une fois, il était vraiment magnifique. Les traits de sa mâchoire étaient bien définis, carrés. Tout en lui reflétait la beauté d'un guerrier. Cet homme avait la puissance dans la peau. Il était le digne représentant d'Apollon. Ses ailes représentaient, tout comme les traits de son visage, la perfection. Ses plumes étaient d'un blanc soyeux, saupoudrées d'or. Lorsqu'elle se concentra sur le dessin créé par le reflet doré de ses ailes, elle remarqua que chaque extrémité était en or. Les ongles de Bella rentrèrent dans sa peau, les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches, tant elle serrait ses poings. L'envie de les toucher était puissante.

**- Oui, c'est beau...Ici en haut. **Précisa-t-il, un brin moqueur, mettant fin à la fascination qu'il avait exercé.

Bella cligna des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions sous le sourire d'Edward qui comportait un soupçon de raillerie, de cette satisfaction masculine.

**- Allons prendre le petit déjeuner et parlons.** Reprit-il en désignant la table du doigt.

Furieuse d'avoir été aveuglée par sa beauté, elle hésita de prendre sa dague et de lui planter dans le dos. A l'évidence, vu le sourire scotché sur ses lèvres, plein d'arrogance, Edward savait combien il était beau, il connaissait parfaitement l'effet qu'il produisait sur les simples mortels.

Tirant une chaise à son intention, il l'attendait patiemment, guettant les moindres gestes de Bella. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, encore plus consciente de la puissance qu'émanait l'archange. Bella n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir aussi insignifiante, si faible à côté de quelqu'un. Pourtant près de lui, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait, cela l'énervait encore plus.

**- Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand on se tient derrière moi.** Avoua-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur d'Edward.

Bella crut percevoir une étincelle de surprise dans son regard. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta.

**- Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui craint le coup de couteau dans le dos ? **Demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil, un léger sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. **Vous êtes celle qui porte ****des armes.**

Bella fut surprise par sa question. Avait-il deviné son envie de lui en planter un, quelques minutes plus tôt ? Pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées ? Parce que le fait qu'il ait suggéré qu'elle était armée ne signifiait pas un exploit en soi. La règle la plus élémentaire pour un chasseur, c'est d'être armé.

**- La différence est que j'en mourrais. Pas vous, Monsieur l'Archange.** Répondit sérieusement Bella, tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Edward fut secoué d'un petit rire, appréciant l'humour de son invité. D'un mouvement de la main, il lui indiqua de prendre place alors qu'il se retrouvait à l'autre bout de la table, ne la quittant toujours pas du regard. Ses ailes balayèrent les tuiles sombres du toit, laissant dans leur sillage une poussière brillante d'or blanc. Le voyant faire, Bella souleva un sourcil dans sa direction, lui faisant comprendre que la Terre connaitra le déluge avant qu'elle ne s'abaisse pour ramasser la si précieuse poussière d'ange. S'il voulait la mettre à l'épreuve, c'est raté. Sur le marché, le prix d'un grain de poussière flambait, prenant des proportions inimaginables, à atteindre un prix encore plus élevé que le plus parfait des diamants.

**- Je ne vous fais pas peur.** Confirma-t-il, une deuxième fois depuis le début de leur rencontre.

Bella avait deux options, soit lui mentir et risquer de mourir car il s'en apercevrait, soit être franche. Comme elle n'était pas aussi stupide pour risquer sa vie en lui mentant, elle opta alors pour la vérité. Qui sait, il choisira peut être un autre chasseur.

**- Je suis terrorisée, je l'avoue. Mais, je sais… Enfin je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me pousser du toit.** Répondit-elle avec assurance.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'ourlèrent en un vrai sourire, un peu plus relevé sur un coin, accentuant sa beauté irréelle. Sa tête se pencha de côté, la regardant par-dessous ses cils. Bella avait dû lui dire quelque chose de particulièrement drôle.

**- Asseyez-vous, Bella.** Déclara-t-il.

Ses mots ne sonnèrent pas comme une requête, mais bel et bien comme un ordre. Son prénom sonnait différemment sur ses lèvres, comme une caresse sur sa peau, ce qui déplut à Bella. C'était comme si rien qu'en le prononçant, il avait gagné du pouvoir sur elle.

**- Et oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas planifié de vous tuer. Pas aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps pour de la paperasse.** Continua-t-il, plus arrogant que jamais.

Elle s'assit docilement, consciente qu'il l'attendait pour s'assoir, ce qui la surpris. Une vieille attitude chevaleresque. Alors derrière ce monstre d'arrogance et de perfection, se cachait-il un gentleman ? Bella ne put empêcher son regard de dévier sur ses ailes, lorsqu'il s'asseyait à son tour, elles se drapèrent avec élégance autour du dossier de sa chaise, ce qui la fascina encore plus, suivant avec attention leurs mouvements.

**- Quel âge avez-vous ?** Questionna-t-elle.

**-Vous n'avez aucun instinct de survie ?** Rétorqua-t-il en soulevant un sourcil à sa question déplacée.

Son commentaire aurait pu paraitre désinvolte, si la menace était à peine voilée et son ton n'était pas aussi tranchant qu'une des lames de Bella. Elle sentit alors la peur glisser le long de son échine, comme la caresse de doigts froids.

**- Certaines personnes diraient que non, après tout je suis une chasseuse de vampire.** Avoua-t-elle dans une nonchalance feinte.

Quelque chose de sombre, de primitif voire même dangereux passa dans les prunelles émeraude de l'Archange avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle apparue.

**- Combien de vampire avez-vous capturés ou tués ?**

**- Vous connaissez la réponse. C'est pour cela que je suis ici.** Rétorqua Bella.

Elle focalisa toute son attention sur l'Archange, prête à dégainer ses dagues, tant son regard lui brulait la peau. Il la regardait à la manière d'un prédateur fixant des yeux sa proie qu'il avait repéré pour son diner. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier les remarques de Bella.

**- Parlez- moi de vos capacité. **Dit-il, balayant de sa voix puissance sa remarque.

Une nouvelle fois, il ordonnait et Bella s'exécuta. Son ton était de nouveau tranchant. L'Archange ne la trouvait plus du tout divertissante mais, elle refusa de détourner son regard du sien.

**- Je peux flairer les vampires, les différencier parmi d'autres, voila tout. Vous voyez c'est bien différent de « La proie du chasseur ». **Affirma-t-elle.

Bella n'avait pas joué franc jeu sur cette question, Edward en était aussi conscient vu le sourire qu'il arborait. Tous les deux savaient qu'elle était bien plus forte et plus rapide qu'un être humain lambda. Ses gènes étaient différents. Ce qui faisait de l'expression « choix de carrière » est un oxymore. Bella était née pour devenir une chasseuse de vampire.

**- Quel doit être l'âge du vampire pour que vous puissiez sentir sa présence ?** Questionna-t-il.

**- Le plus jeune que j'ai pourchassé avait deux mois. Vous savez comme moi qu'avant cette date, ils sont de véritables zombies, les yeux hagards, vides de toute étincelle de vie. La plupart des vampires attendent minimum un mois avant de s'enfuir, car ils sont souvent trop faibles.** Répondit Bella, après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

L'archange resta silencieux quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, tout en buvant machinalement son jus d'orange. Même si auparavant, il avait pu la tester à plusieurs reprises avec quelques missions, sans qu'elle sache pour qui elle travaillait réellement, il lui faudrait un dernier test. Il avait besoin de connaitre ses réactions et son comportement face à un jeune vampire.

**- Mangez, Bella.** Ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

**- Je n'ai pas faim.** Affirma-t-elle.

Edward posa brutalement son verre sur la table, sa mâchoire se contracta violemment. Bella aurait pu l'entendre grincer des dents, si elle n'était pas a l'opposé de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux flamboyèrent sous le coup de la colère.

**- Etes-vous toujours aussi impolie ? C'est une offense au sang, que de refuser de manger à la table d'un archange. Etes vous aussi dépourvue d'instinct de survie pour m'insulter comme vous le faite ?** Dit-il d'une voix d'où suintait la colère.

Bella n'avait jamais entendu le terme, mais si cela impliquait le sang, il ne pouvait s'agir de rien de bon. Les battements du cœur de Bella s'accélérèrent à mesure que la colère grandissait chez Edward.

_« Bien joué Bella ! Tu as froissé l'égo démesuré d'un archange ! Direction Time Square. Jacob avait peut être raison, je suis vraiment suicidaire. Et en effet, je n'ai pas non plus d'instinct de survie.»_

_**-**_** J'ai mangé avant de venir.** S'excusa-t-elle, essayant de calmer la situation.

Pure mensonge, Edward n'était même pas dupe. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler tant elle appréhendait ce rendez vous.

**- Alors, buvez.** Riposta-t-il, en levant un sourcil, en une demande silencieuse de défi.

**- Ou alors quoi ?** Rétorqua Bella, furieuse.

Autour d'elle, tout s'arrêta. Elle ne percevait plus aucun bruit, tout semblait se figer, en attente de la réponse de l'archange. Le vent s'éleva, de nouveau l'odeur puissante, riche et exotique les entoura. Comme une douce torpeur, la peur se fraya à nouveaux un chemin le long de son épine dorsale, telle une sombre caresse. La mort chuchota à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Talamasca : petit rappel, c'est l'organisation pour laquelle Bella travaille, chargé de traquer les vampires.<em>

_(2) Sweeney, référence à Sweeney Todd, le barbier de Fleet Street. Tim Burton en a fait un film._

* * *

><p>Je sais...je suis sadique! C'est vraiment cruel de finir ainsi <em>(mes deux tyrans m'ont exprimées leurs pensées ^^)<em>. J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Je vous dit à bientôt!

Amicalement Daria.


	4. Chapitre 03

Coucou! Je m'excuse sincèrement du retard, désolée de ne pas avoir publié en Décembre...mais avec les fêtes et tout...

J'avais promis un chapitre en Janvier...et il est la ENFIN! ^^ _* nargue son calendrier...30 Janvier MOUAHAHAH Tu fais moins le malin maintenant! *_

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et en favoris! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir plus nombreuse à chaque publication ^^

Je remercie aussi les anonymes: **Lilo_O Dark**, _**A2**_: Merci pour ta review et tout ces compliments!Désolé d'avoir tardé pour la suite.

Mais aussi mes amies qui me soutiennent! _Mes 3 Tyrans et la team crazy girl (Laura et Vidia mes chewies *_*)_, sans oublié ma geek **LexLina** pour sa correction et ses commentaires ^^.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, vraiment concentré sur Edward & Bella! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 03<strong>

Voilà deux bonnes heures que Bella avait quitté précipitamment la Tour de l'Archange pour trouver refuge dans Central Parc. Elle avait d'abord déambulé dans les rues adjacentes, perdue dans ses pensées, se remémorant son rendez-vous avec Edward, plus particulièrement sa demande et ses menaces à peine voilées. Sa mémoire n'arrêtait pas de rejouer ses dernières _paroles « N'échouez pas Bella. Vous m'intriguez. Je détesterais avoir à vous punir. »_ et dans sa rétine la vision du vampire de Times Square, ce tas d'os brisés qui était la définition même de la punition infligée par Edward.

Elle était venue dans ce parc pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais ce n'était pas une franche réussite. Certes la vision peu glorieuse du vampire avait été remplacée par des images plus séduisantes. Celles de superbes ailes striées d'or, d'éclats de poussière d'ange et d'un regard émeraude intense. C'était comme si l'Archange avait implanté une image subliminale, répétant sans cesse le physique de sa personne, celle digne d'un dieu grec.

Ce qui la ramena à son entretien avec le détenteur de cette beauté. Si elle devait voir le bon côté des choses, elle s'en était sortie vivante. Mais, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse d'avoir survécu. En revanche, elle avait suscitée l'intérêt d'Edward. Devait-elle se réjouir d'avoir intrigué Edward au point qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve ? Est-ce seulement une bonne chose d'intriguer un archange, un être d'une puissance inégalable, qui a toujours ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut ?

En soupirant, elle s'adossa à un banc et leva les yeux vers le ciel clair et lumineux, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois Edward, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser leur tête à tête. Une dernière fois, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû écouter son instinct.

_Dans certaine situation, surtout dans celle-ci, il y a toujours deux voies à suivre qui s'opposent, l'instinct et la raison. L'instinct de Bella lui hurlait de saisir le couteau qu'elle avait dans sa botte droite avant qu'Edward ne fasse un battement d'aile. Mais sa raison lui disait clairement de rester immobile, d'attendre sagement que l'orage se passe. Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas deux pas avant qu'il ne lui brise les os._

_Une image fugace traversa son esprit, celle du vampire retrouvé dans le centre de Times Square, comme l'avait décrit Jacob, uniquement parce qu'Edward l'avait suspecté de trahison, parce qu'il lui avait manqué de respect. Le vampire était resté ko, à l'agonie des heures durant. Personnes n'avait osé l'aider. Edward avait voulu rappeler aux gens qui il était mais surtout ce qu'il était, un Archange. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, aujourd'hui la moindre mention de son nom provoquait une peur viscérale, même chez notre chasseuse, pourtant l'une des plus téméraires._

_**- Vous devriez faire attention. Peut-être que vous avez un faible instinct de survie en fin de compte.**__ Persifla-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ne la quittant pas des yeux._

_Sa colère était encore palpable dans l'air, on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur riche qui caractérisait Edward. A mesure que le vent diminua d'intensité, le chuchotement de la mort se fit plus faible à son oreille. Bella regarda attentivement le visage parfait qui lui faisait face alors qu'il se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'air pensif. Elle sut qu'elle ne rencontrerait pas un être plus mortellement dangereux que lui. S'il le voulait il la tuerait avec facilité, sans aucune once de compassion, de regret. Une odeur plus acide se mélangea à celle de l'Archange._

_**- Il y a vampire derrière moi.**__ Annonça Bella._

_Ses ailes bougèrent légèrement à cet instant, attirant malheureusement l'attention de Bella. Cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de les scruter tant elles étaient superbes. Les yeux d'Edward se détournèrent d'elle pour fixer quelque chose derrière son épaule._

_**- Etes-vous bien sûr ?**__ demanda-t-il_

_**- Oui.**__ Affirma-t-elle, sans même se retourner pour regarder, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage impassible d'Edward. Elle lutta contre l'envie urgente de prendre sa fameuse dague et de foncer dans le tas. _

_**- Regardez.**__ Ordonna-t-il d'un vague geste de la main._

_Elle hésita vraiment à se retourner,__ mais voilà qu'est-ce qui été le pire ? Tourner le dos à un Archange plus qu'énigmatique et imprévisible ou à un vampire inconnu. Mais l'expression satisfaite d'Edward suscita un vif intérêt de la part de Bella. Alors elle fit pivoter son corps sur le côté, ce qui lui permit de garder dans son champ de vision Edward et elle pouvait voir les deux vampires se tenant dans son dos._

_**- Vous pouvez y aller.**__ Commanda Edward._

_Bella les regarda disparaitre derrière la porte de verre, tout en avalant difficilement sa salive. L'un des deux vampires semblait vaguement humain, autant qu'un vampire pouvait l'être alors que le deuxième, récemment transformé marchait d'une allure gauche, contrôlant à peine ses mouvements. Bella attrapa le verre de jus d'orange près d'elle et l'avala d'une traite, essayant de chasser de son palais cette saveur de chair putride qu'avaient les vampires transformés récemment. _

_**- Si je vous demandais de le pourchasser, le feriez-vous ? **__demanda-t-il en la regardant par-dessous ses cils._

_Bella ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, se remémorant les yeux sans vie du jeune vampire, devant le regard intéressé et scrutateur d'Edward._

_**- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un chasseur puisse être autant perturbé à la vue d'un vampire récemment transformé.**__ Remarqua-t-il._

_**- Il est au rez-de-chaussée de votre tour, dans le lobby, discutant surement avec votre hôtesse, Rosalie.**__ Déclara froidement Bella, n'appréciant pas du tout sa remarque._

_Les ailes d'Edward répandirent une ombre sur la table alors qu'il joignait ses mains dans un lent applaudissement. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il avait bien choisit, elle serait parfaite pour le job qu'il avait à lui confier. Derrière cette fragilité qu'elle pouvait dégagée, Bella Swan était une femme forte, une vraie guerrière pensa-t-il. Bella du se retenir de rouler des yeux et de se frapper à sa propre connerie. Elle comprit trop tard qu'elle venait de lui donner entière satisfaction. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi orgueilleuse, elle n'aurait pas répondu à son affront. Mais voyant le bon côté des choses, il lui avait donné une idée de la mission qui l'attendait._

_Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle devait traquer un jeune vampire avide de sang frais quand il l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main, lui demandant silencieusement d'attendre alors qu'il se levait prestement. Elle le regarda subjuguée, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine à la vue de tant de magnificence. Il aurait pu être un mirage, le seul fait de son imaginaire ou bien qu'il soit réel et aussi fatal que la dague qu'elle portait à la cuisse, cela n'avait aucune importance, elle ne pouvait nier qu'Edward avait été créé pour être admiré, être adulé. Il était vraiment un être sublime._

_Fronçant des sourcils, Bella fixa durement son dos. Jamais elle n'avait ce genre de pensée habituellement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait envier aux anges c'était leurs ailes et non leur beauté irréelle. Se pouvait-t-il qu'il jouait avec son esprit ?_

_A ce moment précis, comme si qu'il répondait à sa question muette, il se retourna vers elle pour croiser, de nouveau, son regard hypnotique. Bella cru le temps d'une seconde qu'il répondait à sa question, lui servant son sourire en coin, un brin satisfait, soupçon d'arrogance et de moquerie. D'un coup il enjamba le toit sans la quitter du regard pour disparaitre. Bella se leva d'un bond avant de se rassoir juste après, le rouge aux joues, s'insultant mentalement quand elle le vit voler plus loin à la rencontre d'un autre archange, équivalent au féminin d'Edward. Sa beauté était si intense que Bella pouvait sentir la force de son pouvoir d'attraction. La peau de l'Archange était d'un mat indescriptible. Ses cheveux flamboyant cascadait jusqu'à sa taille. Son corps était mince mais dotée de courbes généreuses. Son visage était raffiné, sans oublier ses ailes, d'une couleur bronze sublime._

_Malgré le regard appréciateur qu'elle portait sur l'Archange, elle n'était pas aussi fascinée par elle. Bella fronça les sourcils devant cette contestation. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, ce putain d'Archange avait joué avec son esprit. Instinctivement sa main se referma sur sa dague. _

_Furieuse, elle insista impassible à l'atterrissage d'Edward. Elle était prête à parier qu'il avait fait exprès de déployer le dessin de ses ailes qui est tout aussi sublime que lui, comme si un pinceau avait été plongé dans l'or le plus délicat et étincelant. Il avait commencé sa route tout en haut de chaque aile caressant délicatement en descendant, la couleur s'estompait alors que le pinceau finissait sa trajectoire au bas de ses ailes. Ses pensées déraillèrent de nouveau alors qu'il avançait vers lui, d'une démarche sûr de lui, si arrogante mais tellement séduisante._

_Sursautant, elle réalisa de nouveau qu'il se jouait d'elle. Furieuse elle sauta sur ses pieds, envoyant valser la chaise qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur les tuiles du toit._

_**- Sors de ma tête.**__ Ordonna-t-elle, détachant chaque mot d'une voix glaciale, oubliant les convenances._

_Edward s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Bella pouvait ressentir chaque once de chaleur de son corps, la puissance palpable qu'il dégageait. Penchant sa tête de côté, il la regarda par dessous ces cils, ses yeux vert trouvèrent ceux de Bella et ne se quittèrent plus._

_**- Avez-vous vraiment l'intention d'utiliser cette dague Mademoiselle Swan ?**__ Demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre et létale._

_Le vent s'éleva de nouveau, l'odeur riche et exotique dans l'air perturba les sens de Bella mais elle put y sentir une odeur de sang, son sang. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua que sa main serrait la lame de la dague qu'elle avait instinctivement sortie. Jamais elle aurait pu commettre une tel erreur, pas avec ses années d'expérience._

_Alors elle sut qu'Edward la contrôlait, il l'obligea à se blesser elle-même, lui démontrant qu'elle n'était qu'un être vraiment insignifiant à ses yeux, un simple jouet avec lequel il pouvait s'amuser ou casser en un instant. Bella en vraie tête brulée qu'elle est, au lieu de lutter contre son emprise, serra plus fort la dague faisant que son sang s'écoula encore plus intensément._

_**- Si vous voulez que je travaille pour vous, je le ferai mais avec quelques conditions, non négociables. Vous ne me manipulerez pas.**__ Déclara-t-elle, en ne le quittant pas des yeux._

_Un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward, survolant du regard sa main ensanglantée, le sang qui s'écoulait du poignet de Bella, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait._

_**- Vous êtes peut être capable de me contrôler.**__ Répondit-elle à la moquerie qu'il affichait. __**Mais on est d'accord sur une chose, vous avez besoin de moi et non, je ne suis pas un de vos laquais.**__ Asséna-t-elle sèchement, le foudroyant du regard._

_Sa prise sur sa dague se relâcha dans un spasme violent. Bella n'eut aucun geste de recul face à leur promiscuité, elle resta parfaitement immobile face à lui. Lorsqu'il avança un peu plus vers elle, se tenant à moins de cinq centimètre, la jeune femme fut encore plus consciente du corps pressé contre elle__, de son souffle balayant son visage, l'amenant dans une douce torpeur._

_**- Et donc vous pensez alors que je suis à votre merci Isabella ?**__ La questionna-t-il d'une voix froide, faisant frissonner Bella, accélérant les battements de son cœur._

_**-Non, je n'ai pas la prétention de croire cela mais si vous continuez à jouer ainsi, je suis prête à m'en aller sans aucun regard en arrière, et sans remord. Cela va s'en dire que je garderai l'avance que vous avez fournie pour dédommagement.**__ Répondit-elle en désignant sa main d'un signe de tête._

_Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle observa l'étincelle de surprise dans son regard émeraude._

_**- Cela, n'est pas une option. Puis on sait tous les deux que vous aurez des regrets en découvrant plus tard les informations.**__ Dit-il, en prenant délicatement sa main pour arrêter le saignement à l'aide d'une serviette._

_Bella fut surprise par ce geste inattendu. La douceur de son geste était un parfait contraste avec son attitude quelques minutes auparavant._

_**- Pourquoi ? **__demanda-t-elle ahurie._

_**- Je veux que vous veux sur ce travail.**__ Répondit-il comme si c'était une raison suffisante. Et pour un archange, cela devait l'être._

_**- Quel est le job ? Une récupération ? **__S'enquit-elle._

_**- Oui.**_

_L'esprit de Bella se mit déjà au travail, considérant certaines options, repoussant d'autres. Tout ce qui est nécessaire. Ce dont elle avait besoin pour commencer c'est d'un objet ayant appartenu au vampire à récupérer. Sinon il faudrait suivre ses traces grâce aux transports en commun ou aux opérations bancaires._

_**- Vous avez mal compris, Mademoiselle Swan. Ce n'est pas un vampire que vous devez trouver.**__ Déclara-t-il naturellement, en épiant ses pensées._

_**- Un humain ? **__Demanda-t-elle dubitative. __**Un détective privé fera l'affaire, ou même un de vos vampires.**_

_**- Essayez encore.**__ Répondit Edward en souriant, une pointe de moquerie éclaira son regard._

_Si ce n'est ni un vampire, ni un humain…Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien traquer ? Cela serait-ce possible que ce soit un ange ?_

_**- Un…ange.**__ Chuchota Bella, dans un souffle fragile, ne pouvant croire cela._

_**- Un Archange, Isabella.**__ Confia Edward, attentif à la réaction de son invitée._

_Surprise, Bella regardait fixement Edward sans y croire. Elle se demanda si c'était une blague. Parce que sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'une simple humaine, même chasseuse de vampire, pouvait faire contre un archange._

_**- Nous les Archanges ne plaisantons jamais.**__ Confessa-t-il, répondant à sa question silencieuse, de nouveau comme une évidence. Bella était tant surprise qu'elle ne s'énerva même pas au fait qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, envahit son esprit._

_**- Pourquoi… **__Commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement coupée._

_**- Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre les détails. Votre mission est de le retrouver.**__ Répliqua-t-il sèchement. __**Vous serez largement « dédommagée » si vous l'interceptez.**__ Argumenta-t-il en mimant les guillemets._

_**- Et si j'échoue ?**__ Osa-t-elle demander, même si elle en avait déjà une idée… en regardant sa main ensanglantée, elle frissonna d'effroi._

_- __**N'échouez pas Isabella.**__ Dit Edward chaleureusement. Sa voix était plus douce et rauque. __**Vous m'intriguez. Je détesterais avoir à vous punir. Et, croyez-moi vous détesteriez aussi.**__ Révéla-t-il en souriant sournoisement._

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle l'avait laissé seul sur le toit, avec ce besoin irrépressible de mettre de la distance entre eux, trop perturbée par sa présence. Mais, même loin de lui, adossée au banc, les yeux vers le ciel, elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Peut-être que si elle fixait le ciel suffisamment longtemps, elle oublierait ces ailes qui la hantaient, comme maintenant, avec cette impression qu'elles s'étalaient le long de la ligne d'horizon. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de passer outre cette illusion. Mais cela semblait bien trop réel, elle se retrouva à fixer la courbe délicate des ailes, aux extrémités dorées, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur. Bella pensa qu'il n'avait jamais autant battu rapidement depuis sa rencontre avec l'Archange.

**- Me suivez-vous ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

**- Je ne peux pas simplement me balader dans Central Parc.** Répondit-il en feignant d'être outré.

Sans le regarder, essayant de garder un visage inexpressif, Bella souleva un sourcil dans sa direction, genre « au cours de vos siècles d'existence, vous avez dû voir plus beau qu'un peu de verdure entourée de gratte-ciels ».

**- Si Monsieur Edward l'Archange se baladait habituellement dans Central Parc, cela se saurait forcément. Vous avez une plus belle vue de votre Tour.** Argumenta-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Si elle avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, elle aurait vu un vrai sourire naitre sur le visage de l'Archange alors qu'il haussait les épaules, vaincu.

**- Vous sembliez avoir besoin de temps pour vous, alors je vous ai laissé partir mais nous n'avions pas fini notre discussion.**

**- Baissez vos ailes, s'il vous plait.** Quémanda-t-elle. **Vous me cachez la vue du soleil éclatant de New-York.**

Elles se replièrent dans un doux murmure. Quant à Bella, elle se bornait à fixer le ciel.

**- Isabella, pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas ?** Questionna-t-il avec ce soupçon de raillerie. **Sachez qu'il est plus poli de regarder son interlocuteur. **

**- Parce que… quand je vous regarde, je me sens… comment dire… confuse.** Avoua-t-elle faute de mieux, mais sans vraiment le vouloir. Même si confuse n'était pas le terme le plus approprié songea Bella.

Edward gloussa et, pour une fois, aux oreilles de Bella, était l'un des sons les plus virils qu'elle ait entendu jusque-là. Un rire profond, rauque et puissant mais aussi satisfait, qui faisait de nouveau accélérer les battements de son cœur, une vraie chamade.

Elle se pétrifia sur le banc, elle n'avait pas clairement entendu le gloussement, enfin il était dans sa tête.

**- Eviter mon regard ne changera rien Isabella.** Lui apprit-il moqueur.

**- Alors c'est votre trip, c'est comme ça que vous prenez votre pied en tirant votre coup. Vous suivez la jeune femme, vous les forcer à se prosterner à vos pied.** Demanda-t-elle avec colère, tellement furieuse par son comportement.

Commentaire qui fut accueilli par un silence glacial, létal. Interrompu ensuite par le bruit de ses ailes se déployant et se refermant dans un claquement sec.

**- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun instinct de survie, ni de préservation. Ne poussez pas trop votre chance Isabella. Certes nous avons besoin de vous mais vous n'êtes pas irremplaçable. Ne croyez pas être sauvée parce que vous m'intriguez. Beaucoup de choses ont suscité ma curiosité pendant des siècles,**** et aucune n'est encore en vie pour en témoigner.** Déclara froidement Edward.

En tournant la tête vers lui, Bella prit le risque de se perdre dans son regard, d'être à nouveau sous son contrôle, de nouveau fascinée par lui. Il se tenait au bord du banc, lui faisant face. Son visage était, comme toujours, impassible.

**- De toutes les manières, je mourrais bien un jour.** Répondit-elle insolente, souriant narquoisement. **Vous pouvez me contrôler, me tuer d'un battement d'ailes, ou en un claquement de doigt. Vous me l'avez fait clairement comprendre. Je suppose que c'est le plus basique de vos tours de magie ?**

Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête royal, souriant, fier de lui. Bella ne put s'empêcher de le trouvé beau, remarquablement beau. Le soleil accentuait la couleur cuivrée de ses cheveux, le vent qui fouettait ses mèches rebelles le rendait encore plus magnifique. Sans parler de ses ailes qui le rendaient terriblement tentant.

_« Un dieu des ténèbres »_ pensa-t-elle en soupirant intérieurement.

Une partie d'elle, la plus féminine, appréciait ce genre de puissance. Il était conscient du pouvoir, de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur les autres et il en jouait. Si d'un côté la partie la plus sombre de son être était attirée, d'un autre côté, cela la terrifiait.

**- Donc, si vous êtes capable de faire ça… Quels sont les pouvoirs de l'autre Archange ? De quoi est-il capable ?** Questionna-t-elle pour le sortir de ses pensées, retournant à la contemplation du ciel. **Je serais morte, rien qu'un tas d'os brisés avant de l'approcher.** Finit-elle par dire dans un sombre constat.

**- Vous serez sous protection, Mademoiselle Swan.** Précisa Edward renfrogné, en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Je travaille seule.** Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, en se reconcentrant sur lui, le foudroyant du regard. Elle aimait travailler seule, elle était une solitaire. Ce n'est pas un archange qui changerait ça.

**- Pas cette fois-ci.** Articula soigneusement Edward, martelant en même temps son esprit. Son ton sans appel lui apprit que cette condition était non négociable. **Vous avez déjà donné vos conditions Isabella.** Lui rappela-t-il en lui rendant son regard.

Il avança de quelques centimètres vers le banc, la dominant par sa position, sa stature.

**- Caius a un penchant pour la douleur. Le marquis de Sade était l'un de ses disciples. **Révéla-t-il d'une voix plate, sans aucune émotion.

Bella essaya de contrôler les battements de son cœur, de retenir le frisson qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale à la mention du célèbre marquis. Son estomac se révulsa à la simple idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Pourtant son visage resta aussi inexpressif qu'Edward.

**- Ok.** Soupira-t-elle.** Alors il a des gouts tordu en matière de sexe.** Conclu Bella, en essayant de contrôler ses émotions, de pas lui montrer à quel point cela la faisait flipper.

**- C'est une façon de voir les choses.** Déclara Edward, peu perturbé par ces révélations. Par ce simple commentaire, il arriva à décrire l'horreur, la peur, la douleur que pouvait faire naître l'Archange.

Toutes ces émotions se drapèrent autour de la gorge de Bella, lui nouant, l'étouffant. Son souffle se saccadait.

**- Arrêtez ça.** Grinça-t-elle, rencontrant une fois de plus son regard hypnotique. Alors qu'il lui disait par esprit. _« Si fragile, si humaine, il vous brisera facilement »._

**- Mes excuses.** Lui dit-il sans une once de sincérité, plus par politesse que pour la forme. Il devait lui montrer à quel point, Caius n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la briser. Elle se devait d'être préparée. Elle n'était pas face à un vampire sans scrupules, mais bel et bien face à un Archanges, bien supérieur aux autres.

_« Plus de conviction la prochaine fois Archange et j'aurai peut-être pu vous croire… quoique non…si ça se reproduit, c'est ma dague qui vous coupera le souffle. »_ Pensa-t-elle à son intention, ne pouvant parler car sa gorge était encore douloureuse.

**- Parlez-moi de lui.** S'enquit Bella dès qu'elle retrouva la parole. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui, juste qu'il contrôlait une partie de l'Europe et qu'il avait des lubies peu glorieuses.

Le visage d'Edward se ferma, toute trace de gaieté s'effaça pour laisser, une nouvelle fois, place à son masque impassible. Ses yeux qui s'étaient éclaircis, quelques minutes plutôt, se firent, de nouveau, sombres.

**- C'est votre proie. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir Isabella.** L'avertit-il, dans un sous-entendu à peine voilé. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de lui.

**- Je ne peux pas travailler comme cela.** Objecta Bella, dont l'énervement refaisait surface.

A croire que « cet homme » avait le don de jouer aux montagnes russes avec ses émotions. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peu de contrôle dessus. Depuis sa rencontre avec l'Archange, elle se reconnaissait à peine et cela la rendit encore plus furieuse. Elle se leva, le forçant à reculer.

**- Je suis bonne dans mon job, car je rentre dans leurs têtes, je me mets à la place de ma cible. Je prédis où elle sera, ce qu'elle fera. Alors j'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui.** Continua-t-elle, au comble de la colère.

Edward s'avança de nouveau vers elle, réduisant la distance qu'elle voulait garder entre eux pour penser plus clairement.

**- Les déplacements de Caius ne peuvent être prédits. Nous devons attendre… du sang.** Avoua-t-il en lisant la question qui brulait les lèvres de Bella, la glaçant d'effroi.

**- Qu'a-t-il fait ?** Osa-t-elle demander.

Edward leva sa main à la hauteur du visage de Bella, de son doigt il dessina un chemin le long de sa joue, la faisant tressaillir. Pas parce qu'il lui faisait mal, mais l'inverse. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Edward l'Archange, l'un des plus terrifiants, avait un geste tellement tendre envers elle que son cœur palpita fortement dans sa poitrine, réveillant indéniablement la partie féminine de son être. Mais, Bella refuse de le laisser gagner une nouvelle fois.

**- Qu'a-t-il fait ?**répéta-t-elle.

Le doigt quitta sa joue, glissant le long de son cou lui procurant un plaisir involontaire. Elle ne put retenir un frisson d'anticipation. Instinctivement ses mains se fermèrent en deux poings. Elle avait vraiment besoin de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

**-** **Rien que vous auriez besoin de savoir.** Gronda-t-il, comme si il parlait à un enfant.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Bella repoussa la main de l'Archange, sachant qu'elle y parvenait parce qu'il lui avait permis. Cela l'enragea de nouveau. Il devait vraiment arrêter de contrôler son esprit.

**- Vous avez fini de jouer ?** Demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

Le sourire d'Edward était, pour une fois, authentique, plus marqué, plus sincère. De nouveau, l'éclat d'émeraude de ses yeux s'éclaira, brillant de mille feux.

**- Je ne suis pas entré dans votre esprit, aucune manipulation Bella. Pas cette fois-ci.** Lui apprit-il en lui faisant un sourire en coin, un brin moqueur et arrogant. Mais son ton lui faisait comprendre qu'il était satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

_« Il a forcément menti »_ Pensa Bella alors que l'Archange s'envolait.

* * *

><p>Alors oui... Edward est un peu lunatique, trop joueur aussi! J'aimerai vos impressions sur le chapitre! On se retrouve bientôt en review ( je promet d'y répondre au plus vite!) ou sinon à la prochaine publication! A bientôt!<p>

Je me suis souvenu que j'avais une petite excuse pour mon temps de publication, un peu...voir beaucoup anarchique. J'ai publié un OS nommée **Scandal Of Pleasure**.

Voici un petit résumé : _Au coeur d'un scandale, homme politique, photos compromettantes, une histoire d'amour compliquée. "Tu as besoin d'une leçon Isabella. Je dois te punir pour avoir cru pouvoir partir sans rien me dire."_

Si le résumé vous tente, il suffit d'aller sur mon profil! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, surtout que ca m'aiderai pour une suite...mais je dit ca je dit rien ;)

A bientôt!

Amicalement Daria.


End file.
